Red Reunions
by janesbiotch
Summary: Patrick Jane is reunited with someone he didn't know was gone. The summary sucks and it's going to be a crossover but i'll add it to that when I get there. I suck at summaries but i promise so much better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

I know what you are saying, where is the Red Secrets. I know that I should be writing that but this just came to me because I think it is time that Jane got some happiness and well Lisbon too I suppose eventually. This is a crossover story and I will put it in the crossover section when the actual crossover starts but for now it is here because I want it to get some readers. All mistakes are mine because I don't have a beta and I want to get it out to you as quick as possible. If you have trouble following it let me know and I will try my best to fix it.

Chapter One: Dead Body?

It was hot, that was the first thing that Patrick Jane noticed when he got out of his car. It was way too hot to be out this early, and most definitely to be out in his standard three piece but even though it was Saturday and supposed to be his day off he just couldn't bring himself to put on jeans and come to a crime scene.

"What do we got boss?" he jokingly asked Teresa Lisbon and he approached her and the rest of the team.

"No one is quite sure, it was said to be a robbery gone bad. Witnesses say that they saw the young woman fighting with what appeared to be four men in the alleyway. One witness even said that she appeared to have superhuman strength and was holder her own until they hit in the head with that pipe. He can't really be trusted, he smelled of booze." Lisbon whispered.

"Really Lisbon, this is what we're called in from our Saturday of fun and games. This is pretty much and open and shut case." He said approaching the body.

"No, they are strange things like she doesn't seem to have any ID and the perps got away. No one got a good look at them but all say they seemed to be wearing some kind of masks, and let's not forgot all this ash that's in the area." She added leaning down to take a closer look at the body.

"Superhuman strength, disfigured faces, piles of ash, and you call me for this. It's easy; obviously the girl was attacked by vampires. I mean we're in California for Christ sakes this place is crawling with the undead." Jane said leaning down to examine the body. He was wearing one of his signature smiles the whole time.

"Real funny Jane just take a look and tell me what do you see I want to get a move on it and see if I can actually salvage my Saturday."

"Fine."

Patrick couldn't help the pang on his heart when he looked at the young blonde woman. She had to be in her late twenties. She was wearing leather black pants, with a black camisole, and matching leather jacket. You would think that a girl would be hot in this heat with all of that on, then again she looked as if she had been dead for a while and last night had been a bit chilly. As he eyes continued to roam the body he wondered what Lisbon had been doing on this Saturday that she was so anxious to get back too? He had called her house earlier but there was no answer and he just figured that she was at the office catching up on that endless paperwork that she seemed to always have. Now he couldn't stop thinking about what she could have been doing and with whom and then there was the intense green eyes staring back at him.

"Lisbon!" he shouted as he rose to his feet pointing at the not so dead body.

Teresa Lisbon spun around thinking to herself what could he have possibly been doing to a dead body to cause him to call her in a panic. She had her gun ready but she was not ready for what was before him. The woman that she knew for a fact was dead when they arrived had sat up and was looking around stunned.

"Ma'am I'm Agent Teresa Lisbon of the CBI, do you know where you are?" she asked gently approached the frazzled woman.

"Yea, I would appear to be in some kind of alley, man I can't believe this!" she shouted rising to her feet.

"Ma'am we need for you to take it easy, when we arrived the coroner pronounced you dead, I think you maybe in some sort of shock so why don't you just relax and we'll get a bus to check you out." Teresa told her as she called it in on her walkie talkie.

Patrick Jane was stunned. She was up around and talking, if she was a zombie then the world most definitely not ready for the apocalypse. He knew he was staring but there was just something about her wavy blonde hair and green eyes that almost looked blue.

"So I was dead?" she asked.

"Yea, the pronounced you dead, I was just trying to figure out what had happened to you."

"Dead….again." she sighed.

"Yea like I said dead, wait what do you mean again?" he asked.

Okay tell me what you think. It's more than beats the eye and I promise more Red Secrets soon but this just popped in my head. Another chapter maybe tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Introductions

Teresa Lisbon didn't get to be Senior Agent for nothing and she knew a liar when she saw one, and this girl was a liar. She just didn't know how she was going to prove it.

"Tell us again what happened?" she asked trying to see if the girl would slip up.

"As I told you, I got totally turned around. See I was supposed to meet my friend Oz at this party. He's a guitarist in this band and well he was telling me that I needed to check them out so he gave me like directions. I don't know somehow I got turned around, you can ask anyone who knows me I get turned around a lot. Anyway I heard these weird noises coming from alley and I decided to check it out."

"You heard a noise coming from a dark alley and you decided to check it out? You weren't afraid?" Jane asked.

"Why do I have to be afraid? Oh because I'm a woman, should I have been afraid? I guess I wasn't thinking, I mean if I were getting attacked in an alley I would want someone to come and help me. It's that instinct crap you hear about on TV. You know mom gets superhuman strength and pulls car off baby. It was like that I totally wasn't thinking." She smiled.

"Funny you would mention superhuman, because according to the witnesses the guys that killed you had weird faces."

"Well yea, it's October. It's a Halloween party; I guess the guys were dressed up. That got all grabby, they are definitely the type that don't take no for an answer. As you can see I'm not dead, very much alive and in need to get out of here." She said hopping from the bed.

Patrick was amazed at how quick this girl was on her feet, but she became a little dizzy on standing and he caught her before she fell. He couldn't stop looking at her eyes.

"Yea thanks, the room tried to escape from me for bit there. Guess I'm a little frazzled after getting jumped."

"That's another thing ma'am you said that you were heading to a costume party, where's your costume?" Lisbon asked waiting for an answer.

"What? Isn't it obvious? I'm Barbie, and please stop calling me ma'am." She told them easing from the bed once more.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again for the record?"

"I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers.

Patrick had slipped from the room while the girl told Lisbon and Cho about her Halloween costume. He had to, because ever since she had opened her eyes at the crime scene and looked into his eyes he knew. He knew those were the eyes of a little girl long ago. The eyes of someone he never spoke of. The eyes of the first time he experienced loss.

**_Flashback_**

_Twenty six years ago…._

_Patty Jane couldn't believe what was happening. He was about to be a dad. A dad, he loved Angela but a dad, could he really do this kind of thing? He had fun on the carnival circuit with his dad, but they both knew that they couldn't stay there not with a baby. Traveling the carnie circuit with a baby was no life for a little one. Although it was the life that they both had endured they were trying their best to escape it. They couldn't escape if they had a kid, both of their parents thought they were irresponsible and knew they would have to take care of the kid. That was not the case, Patrick had a plan. His psychic act was bringing in more money these days. Even though he wasn't in toe everything that his father wanted maybe he could make the exception to take care of his daughter._

_He looked in the window where all the babies were and he could make her out. His Elizabeth, he had only seen her for a minute but it was her eyes. She had his eyes, the kind that are smoky green that everyone comments on but the comments are always that they are blue but they're not. They're green, green like his. He could do this, he could he could be a father._

_"She's quite lovely." A voice from his left stated._

_"Thanks, which one is yours?" Patty asked enthusiastically._

_"They are all mine in one way or the other, your Elizabeth is quite breathtaking."_

_"Thanks." Patrick answered but he began to look around. There was just something creepy about this guy standing there in all his dark clothes._

_"I have to go. Things will be hard Patrick, you will experience loses that will be hard to accept. It will take you to dark places and turn you into a shell of a man, but if you are patient in the end you will be rewarded and from that moment on things will be for the best." He smiled and walked away._

_"Thanks I guess." Patrick said to the man who seemed to float through the halls of the hospital._

**_End Flashback_**

Elizabeth died that night. No one knew why, she had a weak heart they told them. Which was weird because he had held her that afternoon and she was strong, everything about her was strong. He buried her, but he knew. He just knew that somehow this Buffy was his Elizabeth.

Ms. Summers, I would really appreciate if you didn't leave town, I may need to interview you again."

"Why? I told you what happened. I heard a noise in the alley and I went to investigate, these guys were there and they got all grabby, and well I fought them off until one of the tried to scramble my brains with a pipe. I got blood on my new leather jacket too." She pouted.

"But see there's the thing with you being dead." Jane stated walking back into the room.

"Aww curly, I was wondering where you got off too, thanks for helping me to my feet." She stated sliding on that coat from the belongings bag.

"You were dead, I know a dead body when I see one and you were dead. You even said so yourself, actually you said again implying that well you had been dead before." He smiled.

Buffy and her big mouth that was always her problem she spoke and then thought. Would she ever learn?

"Oh well you know how it is, you wake up in an alley all bruised and bloodied your mind tends to wander. Dead again, how can a person be dead again?" she giggled.

"Lisbon I think we need to take this one in for questioning. I mean she's obviously hiding something, and she was in the alley where lewd activity is known to take place." Jane knew he was grabbing for straws but he needed to keep her around.

"You calling me a hooker? Do I look like a hooker?" she shouted putting her hands on her hips.

"Well?" Rigsby added from the corner.

Before Lisbon could even say anything to the agent for such a comment Buffy had punched him dead in the jaw.

"That's it, Ms. Summers you are under arrest for the assault of an officer." Teresa said slapping the cuffs on the petite blonde.

"Aww man, Giles is going to kill me!" she pouted.

Patrick Jane couldn't help but smile as Lisbon lead the little firecracker from her hospital room.

I know still haven't explained a thing really. But it will all make sense in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Confused

Dawn Summers pumped up the system in Giles' car that she had just got installed. It was weird being back in California, after everything that they had been through and everywhere they had been it's weird that they would end back up in California. Then again maybe it was where they belonged, well that's was what she told herself. She was back in California because her sister and the man that was practically their father was afraid she was approaching a breakdown.

A breakdown really, why would a girl barely twenty be facing a nervous breakdown? Oh could it be the fact that she wasn't real and now it was like she was unraveling. She was having these dreams. Dreams of a life that she didn't remember, with a loving father and a beautiful mother and then all that blood it was all crazy and she was-

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Hey Dawnie, how are you?" Buffy asked cheerfully.

Dawn was no fool when Buffy called her and talked this cheerfully there was something wrong.

"What have you done?" she asked her sister.

"What makes you think I've done something? You're my sister and it's after 9 in the morning and I haven't seen you since noon yesterday. I am concerned."

"No you're not because I was tucked into my bed last night where I should've been, you were out patrolling. What happened?"

Buffy looked around to see if anyone was looking. Her sister was quite loud and she really didn't want to have to explain exactly what patrolling was, at least not to any of these people. She was happy that they had given her the privacy she asked to make her phone call.

"I need a little help I got in a little trouble last night."

"What? Are you okay? I told you that you shouldn't have gone out last night alone. I mean you're not the only one anymore Buffy so you can take it easy."

"I'm not even thirty and I refuse to sit back and knit, besides I was going to meet Oz, and could we talk about this later I need help here."

"Fine, where are you?"

"A Place called the CBI, have you ever heard of it? It's like the FBI but they are all in California."

"Yes, in fact Giles wants us to get to know some of them, it's California Buffy. It's no Sunnydale but things go bump in the night a lot here. Do you think there's anyone there that we can trust with the truth is out there?"

Buffy looked around and thought to herself who could be trusted? Cho seemed cool enough, but then again he might be spooked by the occult the whole time she'd been there he'd been quiet. Only speaking with spoken too and that book he was reading must be damn fascinating. Then there was Rigsby who ever since the hooker comment she hated. He had this goofiness about him, sort of like what Xander would be like if he exercised you know. She didn't think he was ready, one vampire and he would run away. She didn't even have to think about Van Pelt, something about her just screamed victim. Like she would be taken in by anything that came her way, and the council didn't need someone so gullible.

That left curly. He was a bit standoffish at the moment. He was making his tea and giving her the eye. It was nice of them not to put her in an interrogation room. Lisbon said that she realized that Rigsby guy had it coming and that she could go just as soon as Dawn came to pick her up. Sure she could have told Dawn that she wasn't under arrest but where was the fun in that. She liked when her sister came with her law babble and frightened the police people this was going to be fun. Until then though she needed a little amusement of her own, so curly would have to do.

"I might have someone in mind. Just come up and get me out of here okay. Bring your A-Game; show these folks what the WCI is capable of. Lets just show we're bad ass and see if anyone's interested." She smiled and hung up.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she plopped up on the counter across from Jane.

"I'm making tea. Would you like some?" he asked without looking at her. He couldn't look at her. If he looked at her then he would surely break because there was a ton of things that was not making sense and he was all about things lining into place and right now he couldn't fathom a reason why a girl was standing there with his eyes and she was very much alive. He buried Elizabeth but there she was.

"So Buffy, that's an interesting name, refers to the queen mother, did you know that?" he asked stirring his tea.

"Of course, I mean I know that some old queen had my name and folks called her Buffy for short. I also heard that it is something about the "th" sound and kids can't pronounce it like snoopy becomes shoopy but really how does that make since. Haven't been called Elizabeth since I was four but I'm sure it's written on a birth certificate somewhere. I prefer Buffy, Elizabeth is so prim and proper and I'm neither of those."

Patrick had finally got the courage to look at her, when she snagged one of his fudge striped cookies and began nibbling on it. He was about to ask her where she got her table manners, but she snatched his tea dunked the cookie inside and began to slowly sip his heavenly nectar that he so needed to calm his nerves.

"Man! That is some great tea making skills. I haven't had a cup like that since I left England. You could give Giles a run for his money. Why do you keep looking at me like that, did you not see what I did to your friend?"

"It's nothing really, it's just you remind me of someone."

"Wow, that's the best pick up line you got buddy. Sorry I don't go for the librarian look, which is surprising sense I hang out in a lot of libraries. Thanks for the tea copper." She smiled hopping from the counter.

He couldn't help but notice how she moved. She played it off very well but he saw the strength in her. She had this power that radiated from all of her pores. She tried to play that "dumb blonde" but she was smart. She was so smart and alert and she knew the layout of the place better than he did he was almost positive of it. She was looking for a fight, the truth is would they be ready if she got ready to pounce?

Dawn Summers couldn't keep the smile off her face as she entered the CBI building. The folks down in the lobby got a kick out of frisking her. They found her bow and her three stakes but she had the proper paperwork to handle what she wore as protection. She was a lot tougher now, but that didn't mean she couldn't flirt if she wanted too. She had seen a handsome man downstairs and he even walked to the elevators with her. She had been happy since she pulled into parking lot and parked next to a car that was identical to Giles'. She couldn't wait to meet the person behind the wheel with excellent taste. For now it was time to be "bad cop."

"Alright, I want to see who arrested Buffy Summers and I want to see them right now!" she shouted putting her hands on her hips and trying to pull off that badass bitch vibe she had been perfecting.

Teresa Lisbon looked up to see the tall brunette walk in. What she thought was hilarious was that she guess this person was used to getting her way. She had the right attitude and she knew how to carry herself which even Lisbon couldn't help admiring her. She was trouble and she decided that she wanted her and her sister gone before they caused any more trouble. She was thrown though by a gasp from the corner.

Patrick Jane had finally gotten him another cup of coffee and was about to pick the young blonde's brain, but the brunette at the entrance stopped him dead in his tracks. Those eyes, that hair, even the walk. He thought he'd be sick. He could feel the eggs he had that moment trying to resurface.

"Angela?" he gasped as his signature saucer and cup slipped from his hand followed by his body falling with a loud thud.

"Oh my god Jane are you alright?" Lisbon shouted rushing to his side.

Buffy checked for a pulse and was happy to find one although it was going too fast.

"What did you do to him?" Lisbon asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything, we were here have some tea and cookies and she walks in and he collapses." She explained.

"I bet, Rigsby take her to holding, I don't want her out of our custody until I'm sure she didn't have anything to do with this. Her sister as well." Lisbon shouted as she called for a bus

This was getting old fast and Buffy was about to show them the slayer within until she noticed her own sister having a little trouble.

"Dawnie?" she asked as she pulled away from Rigsby and rushed to her sister's side. "Speak to me Dawn, what's going on?" she asked her distraught sister.

"It's him Buffy, it's him." She stated as she broke into uncontrollable sobs.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Lisbon asked in no one particular.

So what do you think? I hope you are liking this as much as I am writing it. Have you figured out who Dawn is yet? I went with the pilot episode and Jane is going up the stairs and you see that Angela is a brunette and so is the daughter. Feedback golden.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Fucking PTB

_Patrick Jane opened his eyes and he was back in that place that he didn't want to be. He was back going up those stairs, those stairs that led to the most horrible moment in his life. This time though before going through those doors he pauses, he pauses at the picture that line the hallway. Sure they are tons of pictures of him about his talk show appearances but right before you get to the door there's a family photo. A picture with him in the sister and to beautiful brunettes on either side, his beautiful Angela and their Charlotte. Charlotte looked more and more like her mother every day and he didn't mind one bit. When she was younger it looked like her hair would be light like his but in the end she was like her mom. A carbon copy, he missed them so much. His chest began to tighten as he looked back to the door and saw the familiar note, and then he turned the knob to be greeted by that fucking smiley face laughing at him._

"Angela!" he woke with a start.

He was doing his best to calm himself but as he looked around where he was didn't help the situation. He was in a hospital room. At least he wasn't tied to the bed. He couldn't remember how he had gotten there. He looked around and sleeping in a chair in the corner was Lisbon. Of course she'd be there.

"Teresa." He called out. He decided to use her first name they weren't at work. Right now he didn't want his boss right now he needed a friend.

Rupert Giles sat at his new desk across from Buffy Summers trying to figure out how he was going to tell her this. He had been her mentor since she was 16 and got her calling as the slayer. He was supposed to train her and only watch. That was his job, he was a watcher but she got under his skin, she made him care and together they saved the world on countless occasions and together now they were making the whole slayer situation better for everyone but how was he going to tell her this.

"I really should be with Dawn. I mean after we got out of there, she went upstairs to get some rest, I should really go to her." Buffy told him rising from her seat.

"I need for you to take a seat for a moment." Giles told her as he removed his glasses and began to clean them.

"Oh no, I'm not going to like this am i? I mean you only clean your glasses when you're worried about something, so tell me what is it? Is it bad? Will I have to hurt someone when it's all over, because after those guys getting away last night and this Jane guy going all unconsciously on me I really would love to hit someone or something right now?"

"Patrick Jane he's a consultant for the CBI. California Bureau of Investigations, they are very important and it would be ideal to get them in on this. If they knew about the dangers lurking at night they would be reluctant to handle off the cases to the rightful parties and they wouldn't get lost in paperwork." He explained.

"Yea Curly, I thought that he might be useful but I don't know he freaked when he saw Dawn. I use that opportunity to get out of there. I'm sure there's an APB out on me right now but you know what I'm saying I don't think that he's the sharpest knife in the drawer if you know what I mean." She giggled trying and yet failing to break the mood.

"In January of 82 Patrick Jane and his then girlfriend Angela arrive at Sacramento General. They were performers in a traveling carnival with their parents and Angela, well she was about to be a mother for the first time."

Buffy rose from her seat, she didn't like the look in her former watcher's eyes.

"Spit it out Giles and tell me who is to blame."

"She gave birth to Elizabeth Anne Jane. A beautiful and strong little girl, but there was one problem she was in the wrong place. If she left the hospital with her loving young parents when she received her calling she would be in the wrong place. In fact her grandfather would take her and use her to use her slayer skills as some kind of circus act. It would end up with the death of her mother and father at a young age and then young Elizabeth would die due to drugs in a back alley in a small town. For she was in the wrong place, she needed to be in Sunnydale."

"No, cause see that's crazy, you're trying to tell me that mom wasn't my mom and well that's a lie because she well she was there my whole life. I know it, and you can't and won't tell me it was some spell like Dawnie!" she shouted her anger rising.

"Joyce Summers was at this same hospital. Ironically she gave birth to Elizabeth Anne Summers. She was early but she was a fighter. The only problem was she had a weak heart. A heart that would make it impossible for her to make it through the night, the powers that be saw a lot that night."

"A lot like what Giles, stop making it so dramatic. Tell me what you have done!"

"I didn't do anything, Joyce would end up on the Hellmouth and that is where you needed to be so there was a switch.

Giles sat back as the wheels in Buffy's head spun. She was a lot smarter than she let on and he sat there patiently as she figured it out. She sank back into the chair that she abandoned and looked him right in the eye.

"Patrick Jane is my father." She stated she didn't ask because well he knew that she knew but that was the easy part things were about to get even more complicated.

Dawn didn't really know why she was there. She really had gone upstairs to rest but something was drawing her here. Here to this hospital room where he slept. Where Patrick Jane slept? Buffy had only been back there for two weeks and now she had brought this to her. What was this exactly? She knew that she was all fabrications of a weird spell to protect the world from being sucked into a hell dimension. If that was so why did she remember his arms around her at night, him reading her favorite book to her? Charlotte's Web, her favorite book was Charlotte's Web. She was Charlie, he called her Charlie.

She waited patiently until she saw Lisbon leave. There was something between the two of them that she couldn't get her head around. Some would think they were in love but something tells her that it's more of a brother and sister kind of thing. She saw that he drifted off to sleep and she slipped inside and took his hand. He didn't even stir.

"Hi. I'm Dawn. Well actually I think I'm Charlotte. I know that makes no sense to you but well my sister is a demon hunter so me being dead daughter is pretty normal. I wish I could tell you this while you were awake because well you just seem so sad. I googled you earlier and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what Red John did. I can tell you that I never woke up. I never felt a thing." She sobbed.

She leaned in and removed a stray curl that had fallen in front of his face. He kissed him gently on the cheek. "Bye daddy." She left the room before she lost all composure she had left.

She wasn't surprised that Buffy was there waiting for her when she came out.

"You know don't you?" Buffy asked knowing the answer.

"You mean that somehow because of who we are I'm Charlotte Jane."

"Yea, Giles had wanted us to try and bring his team into our world. We need joined forces but I told him that considering what we now know it's for the best if we leave him alone. He would never be able to tell anyone anyways. I mean you're dead and buried. So am I." Buffy laughed trying to lighting the mood.

"You mean he's your dad too, how does that work?" Dawn asked drying her tears.

"The fucking PTB, I swear if they weren't all mystical I'd kick their shiny asses."

"I'd be right there with you, come on let's get out of here before they see us."

Buffy took her sister's hand and together they took one more look at a sleeping Patrick Jane. The two of them could make him whole again, but they couldn't. He was a lot safer thinking they were dead and gone.

I know right a cliffhanger. Don't worry I'm going to explain how Dawn is Charlotte. You'll just have to find out along with Patrick. What do you guys think?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Goodbye Kennedy

Patrick felt refreshed as he parked in his familiar spot. They had kept him at the hospital the whole weekend because they didn't know why he had collapsed. They still didn't know but they felt happier after keeping him for those two days and nothing happened. He knew that it had something to do with The Summers' Girls. He knew that Dawn was his Charlotte. He knew that but there was only one way he could prove it. He couldn't believe he was doing this, and he had to do it before Lisbon found out.

"Are you sure you want to do this Mr. Jane?" the gentleman asked.

"I'm sure; I got all the noted documentation that's needed. I have reasons to believe that she's not in there, and when she's not your funeral home will have to answer to me." he spat.

"Sir due to the nature of the burial of Young Charlotte and her mother I know that you were distraught but I assure you that they are in there. Will someone be here with you for the excavation?"

"Enough with the small talk get the box up now!"

He tried not to lose his temper but he was excited. The box would open and she'd be gone and then he'd find them and get his answers. He was excited; he was going to get his family back.

"We've got a problem!" Dawn Summers shouted as she entered the main library of the WCI.

"What is it?" Buffy jumped from her seat ready to defend her sister against whatever dangers lurked in the shadows."

"Not that kind of trouble. Patrick Jane is opening up Charlotte's grave." She beamed. She tried to hold it in but she was happy that the truth was coming out.

"You could at least pretend that this is not a good thing." Giles groaned from the stacks.

"You said that we had to stay away and do you realize how hard it's been this weekend. I can remember everything now and I know I'm not crazy. You thought I was going crazy but I'm not because he's my dad, and Buffy's. Still not sure how that happened, but I'm happy because she's still my sister. Not to mention it's a father that gives a damn."

"He will not have to find out and I don't want the two of you dropping hints to him, I do want you to find Willow though. I told her of the spell involved and she has been investigating. She can tell you how close he is to finding the truth.'

"Fine, we shall go and find Wills and do our best not to get noticed by our nosy father. Gotcha, come along Dawn." Buffy smiled as she grabbed her jacket to leave the library.

Willow Rosenberg felt funny as she approached the house. Kennedy never checked back in last night after her patrol. Normally she would be right there to tuck her in but ever since the breakup Kennedy had been keeping her distance. She knew that something was wrong the moment she reached her porch. It was something in the air and it scared her. She could feel that something was wrong. When she opened the door she stopped dead in her tracks. Kennedy's body was on the floor broken beyond repair. There was so much blood. Someone had tortured her, and they had to do something to surprise her, after all she was a slayer, you couldn't easily take her down. She walked up to her slowly and crouched down trying to see if there was any possible way that she could still be alive.

"Oh Goddess." She sighed as she touched her cheek. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She needed to call Buffy and the guys from the WCI so they could take care of this.

"Freeze!" shouted a voice from behind her.

She turned startled at the sound but she was even more surprised when she was surrounded by police officers.

Patrick Jane couldn't stop whistling as he walked into CBI Headquarters. The casket was empty. There was no one inside and hadn't been anyone in there for a very long while. He had sent samples of the skin cells that were found inside, he wanted to see if they were from a dead body. He was sure that when they came back they wouldn't be. That Dawn girl was his Charlotte. He was sure of it, and well he couldn't stop being happy. He wasn't a very happy person and it was different. Now he had to interrogate a Willow Rosenberg. Apparently she was found over the body of a dead girlfriend. She wasn't talking much and it was time for him to use his magic. First he would see how Lisbon was handling the situation.

Teresa Lisbon didn't like the girl for this one, but there was something different about her. She didn't seem afraid; she was almost cocky about it. That was why she was still there. She didn't like that she was so damn cocky.

"Ms. Rosenberg, you and the victim were lovers were you not?" she asked.

"Not, we use to be but we had broken up, but we're still good friends."

"What were you doing at her house so early this morning?" she asked.

"Well you see, well what had happened was, well you see Kennedy and I study at night. We're in college, well grad school actually. Anyways we study but last night she didn't show. I understand that you are doing your job, but do you actually think that I could do something like that? That's sick." Willow stated trying to hold it together. She was losing it. She only hoped Buffy had gotten her message and brought Dawn or Gunn someone with some law knowledge to get her out of this. She knew really they couldn't keep her but that didn't mean that she wasn't having a bad case of the wigs.

"You honestly expect me to stay here in the car?" Dawn asked her sister in disbelief.

"Yes I expect you to do that, I brought you with me because if I didn't you would have snuck here and well I need to keep tabs on you right now."

"He did it Buffy, he dug me up and found out I wasn't there. I stayed away like you told me to but Buffy he is figuring things out for himself. Can't I tell him?"

Buffy looked at her sister and she saw it, that spark of having a real dad. Okay so there dad was an ass and well most of it was fake memories in Dawn's mind. She felt the real rejection. She guesses it had to be hard to remember this Patrick Jane as a father and not being able to have him. A part of her wanted to tell him so much but she couldn't. She had a mother, and her name was Joyce Summers. She wasn't some Carnival trickster who was found butchered in her bedroom by a sick serial killer. She didn't know or want to know anything about Angela Ruskin.

"Stay here. If these papers don't help me get Willow out then I'll be back for you. Don't leave." She closed the door and left. She turned back and looked at her but she fought the urge to lock the door like she was a child. She would go in and make sure that her friend wasn't being charged, throw around her badge if she had too and get the hell out of there before anything happened right? Right?

Patrick smiled to himself as he left the CBI in search of some lunch. Willow Rosenberg was a witch. Not a pretend witch, but a real practicing Wicca. He wasn't ignorant, after all they lived in California. Although he didn't believe in everything that he read about the history of California but he knew that things went bump in the night, and that poor girl was barely keeping it together. She had a flicker that no one seemed to notice but him. She would flicker from a redhead to a almost Merlin white haired queen. It was fascinating, and he had to get out of their it didn't matter she wasn't the killer. She was just upset that the girl she dumped was now dead and she didn't have a chance to tell her that she was sorry. He was half way to his car but he stopped dead in her tracks.

On the hood of a car identical to his sat Charlotte, or well Dawn was what she called herself. She had her head thrown back and her eyes closed. She was humming to herself while tapping her left foot. She was every bit of her mother and he could feel this tightness in his chest and he thought he would pass out. Just when he pictured them finding him flat on the ground…

"Are you okay?" concerned eyes asked.

"I'm fine thank you." He smiled just happy to have her touch him.

"I don't know, looks like you were about to lose your footing." She told him as she stirred him towards the chairs to her left.

"Oh no, I think I succeeded in my plan." He beamed.

"Yea and what was that, falling flat on your face? We really have to stop letting all our meetings end that way."

"No I thought to myself how I could get you to have lunch with me."

"What?" she asked.

Then she took a look at her surroundings and noticed that they were sitting in the seats of an outside café which was right across from the CBI Building. She looked back at her father and the grin on his face was about to bust. She couldn't have played this very moment better herself.


	6. Chapter 6

First off for those of you who don't know what Buffy the Vampire Slayer is well wow that's all I'm saying. It's a show about well a vampire slayer. This story will contain elements of the supernatural and of course everything that you love about The Mentalist. I know that it's going pretty slow, but hey that means that it's going to be pretty long right? Anyway all mistakes are mine and well if anyone wants to be my beta just let me know and I'll appreciate it. Okay so I know you were wondering how Dawn is in fact Charlotte. She's actually her, no reincarnation or anything like that the actual Charlotte. It all will be explained here. Thanks for all my followers over at . A review would be nice, but at least I know that you are interested. I guess after this chapter I'll put this in the crossover section at . Those who reviewed at Twisting the Hellmouth, thank a bunch and keep reading I'm going to finish this one promise.

Chapter Six: What Happened to Charlotte Jane?

_Thirteen years ago…._

_Angela Jane tried her best but she knew that she didn't have much longer. She wanted to hold on, to be able to see Patrick one more time, to tell him that she loved him and that this was not his fault. She knew him and that from the moment that he walked in a saw, what had happened he would blame himself. She knew he would blame himself because well that was just the kind of man that he was, sure he was on TV every day and that made people think that they knew her Patty, but truly he was nothing like that man. He was loving, funny man, and she was never going to see him again._

_She looked to let and there she saw her sweet Charlotte. She had never woken up. She guessed that it was true what they say that you could thank god for small favors and she thanked him for that one. She had fallen asleep beneath the covers with her as they sat up for Jane to return. She never felt a thing. Her baby, she was only seven years old, and now she was going to die. She watched as the life disappeared from her face, as she turned paler and paler in front of her very eyes. She had to let go as well, so she wouldn't be alone on the other side._

_She could see a bright light and she knew that this must be her way home. She knew that Jane wasn't very religious, that was her Patty but she had believed that there were a God and gates and a kingdom for those worthy of his grace and now she was going to meet her maker. She said I silent thank you and a prayer that her Patty would join her one day._

_"Angela Jane?" a throaty voice asked her._

_"God?" she questioned._

_"No, I'm sorry that I didn't get here in time. I'm sorry for your loss, but if you let us take her she will have a good life."_

_"Take? What are you talking about? She's dead, that man that Red John: he came and killed her. He killed my baby!" she sobbed. Her pain from her wounds hurt deeply but the pain of her child not having a future hurt more._

_"I'm sorry, but if you let us take her she will be given to a good home and one day she will be back with him. He will know that she's alive and well."_

_"They'll be together?" she asked._

_"Yes eventually." The being replied._

_"Eventually sounds good." She smiled. This was the weirdest hallucination she had ever had in her life but she figured that weird things accord when you die. She passed on with a smile on her face, hoping her daughter waited on the other side._

Present Day

Patrick Jane didn't like what he was feeling. At first he was willing to accept it. His daughter was alive and well and all was right in the universe. At least a little right, right, but this, there was something off about it. He knew there was such a thing as witches. Wicca was a real thing and he worked for a carnival, not everyone was a fake and a fraud like himself, but what he saw back there in that room. That was something that well a sane person wouldn't believe. Maybe he wasn't sane anymore, maybe he was crazy. That's was it he was crazy and he decided to enjoy it for a little while.

"What?" Dawn asked as she munched on a French Fry.

"You, I was trying to tell myself that this was real. I was giving into a fantasy that the supernatural world is real, but I have come up with a more substantial conclusion."

"Really, do tell." She beamed leaning in closer to hear what he came up with.

"Well they are two possibilities really. The first is that this is some kind of Red John trick, and if it is I want you tell him he's going to be sorry because I went to her grave and she was gone, and well I had so much hope I did. Part of me because well I've heard rumors about California and she was gone and a part of me thought maybe somehow I just thought she was dead. Maybe you're her; I thought that a lot that you were her but you can't be. Buffy's not my Elizabeth and you're not my Charlotte. I'm mad, the only explanation I'm truly mad.

The smile crumbled from Dawn's face. He had seemed so happy their whole lunch. He laughed and they talked. Talked about nothing specific she could tell he was getting a feel for her that's what he did, but this was going nowhere fast. She wanted to tell him, she had to tell him.

"Patrick." She smiled gently taking his hand.

"Dawn Summers I told you to stay in the car!" Buffy shouted as she approached her sister with a nervous looking Willow not far behind.

"Buffy this is wrong. So many things, I think it's time that we-."

"Someone killed Kennedy last night and I'm sorry but that is what we should be focusing on right now. Now let's go!" she shouted pulling her sister away.

She snatched away and before anyone could say anything she hugged Patrick hard, trying her best to keep her tears at bay.

"You are safe, you are wise, and you are loved." She whispered before Buffy pulled her away.

"Who told you that!" he asked frightened more than he thought possible.

"You did! You told me that every night as you tucked me in."

He was stunned. There was nothing he could say. He felt numb. Everything had gone out the window and he really couldn't see or think straight. He stood there as Buffy drug his daughter away. He had let her slip away again.

Not really happy with this chapter. Seems like it's all over the place, let me know what you think?


End file.
